the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
South Korea
South Korea (韓国, Kankoku) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the country of South Korea. His human name is Im Yong Soo (任勇洙, Imu Yon Su; Korean: 임용수). His country's full name is Republic Of Korea (Daehan-minguk) (대한민국. South Korea is the younger brother to North Korea. It is hardly mentioned that South Korea even talks about his own brother. Appearance South Korea is very different from North Korea, in fact South Korea has short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. The curl is often drawn with a face in the middle, to represent his "Korean spirit". He dresses in a white and navy blue hanbok with long oversized sleeves, though it appears to be a mixture of the male and female styles of hanbok as well as hanbok from different eras of Korea, and his jeogori seems to be in two pieces rather than one. His actual height is not stated, but it is mentioned that he is significantly taller than both of his "brothers", and that he happens to be very muscular due to his experience in the military. It is revealed that South Korea is actually photogenic. While he and China were "making" an anime, he accidentally fell asleep while China went out to get dinner. China got out a camera, threatening to get revenge for the Beijing Olympics, but once he aimed the camera at South Korea's face, his expression became somewhat handsome. China, however, thought Byung Hun Lee was in the room. Personality South Korea is a free-spirited type, obsessed with video games, dramas, studying abroad, and the internet. He always claims credit for others' inventions, and feels that his older brothers should call him their older brother. Though he is fundamentally serious and likes to put the family first, he can't keep his hands off his brothers. He often uses phrases like, "Da-ze!" or "Uri nara mansae!", which means roughly "Hooray for our land!". When speaking to elders, however, he adopts more formal and polite speech. It is said that he loves kimchi so much that he took it up into outer space, causing France to become pissed off. South Korea has also been shown to be very good at drawing, as can be seen in a comic strip with China in which he tried to teach his older brother how to draw anime. It is also shown that South Korea is very bright seeing that he was able to create the Mind-Reading Binoculars perfectly when Japan failed to do so. But the same comic strip also reveals how clueless he is when he tries to use the binoculars to see what China was thinking of him, only devastated to see that China is glad that South Korea took the stuffed animals because he didn't want them. South Korea concluded that "South Korea didn't make them" because he believed they didn't work. Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Asian Countries Category:Hetalia Dissloved Nations Category:Hetalia Neutral Countries